The technology described herein relates to magnetically-addressable displays and related apparatus and methods.
Some electronic displays may be addressed with a stylus. For such electronic displays, the electronic display may activate pixels corresponding to those over which the stylus passed. For example, magnetically addressable displays, which may be electronic or non-electronic, may be addressed with a magnetic stylus. Additionally, or alternatively, the electronic display may be activated to display an image by causing the display to emit light in the pattern of the image.